Control
by Rock'N'RollGirls
Summary: Chekov/OC, that's all I'm saying. Sequel to Once In Every Lifetime.
1. Prologue

Control

Prologue

_"Leonard, look who's here." My mother, Serena McCoy, seemed surprised, or just shocked. "It's the gang."_

_"Jim, what're you doing here? Come in." This person, Jim, stepped in with a couple of people right behind him. I looked at all of them through long black, straight bangs. "You've got the whole flipping crew here, Jim! What're you here for?"_

_"We've been called to action again, Bones. The Federation wants us, including your newly graduated daughter, to go talk to the Klingons. They've been trying to destroy the pact on purpose." Jim looked my way and I waved, then pushed my bangs into my other hair to pull it into a ponytail. Jim nodded, waved back, and turned to my father. "Well, Bones? You two wanna come back and help? We may need both your medical expertise." He pushed them over the edge. Medical stuff was what they practically lived with. I'd learned Medical business, but wanted to work more with Navigation._

_"We'll help, but Grace can't come." Dad said gruffly._

_"Dad! I _want_to come! Please! I'm a great Navigator!" I pleaded. Dad looked at me as I did my famous puppy-dog look, and he caved. Yes, Leonard McCoy, the gruff doctor of the U.S.S. Enterprise, caved just because his daughter gives him the puppy-dog look._

_"Fine, Grace. Come on, get packed." I leaped up, nearly toppling over a young Ensign. He cried out in Russian with surprise and jumped back from my stampede._

_"Cожалеющий!" I yelled in Russian. He gasped, smiling doing a small happy dance while singing, "я сударыня не определенный артикль только один!"_

_"Wow, you're daughter knows how to make Chekov delighted. I wonder what they said." I heard Jim say._

_"Grace told him sorry, and he keeps saying "I'm not the only one"." Dad replied._

_"Ah. I think they're gonna be good friends, huh, Bones?" Jim muttered. Dad growled and called Jim a couple of names under the sun, but then I heard him go into Mom and his room. The door closed, so I continued to pack. This was going to be fun!_


	2. The Beginning of A Wonderful Friendship

The Beginning Of A Wonderful Friendship

"Welcome to the _Enterprise_, Miss Grace." Jim, my Captain now, smiled down at me. It was a regular friend smile, not an "I'm trying to womanize you" smile, thank God. Chekov, I learned as the Russian Navigator, nodded.

"Welcome, Mees McCoy." He said, blushing a little because his English was imperfect. "Zorry for my unstable Englesh, Mees McCoy."

"Please, call me Grace, or even Gracie." I patted his arm, and he blushed even more. He probably wasn't used to being in close proximity to a woman. "And it's okay, I used to be imperfect with Russian, Pavel."

"Call me Chekov. I like it when you call me Chekov." He nodded and held his chin high. He truly was a Russian kid. "Cпасибо сокр."

"Your welcome, Chekov." I smiled. He grinned widely and held out his arm politely.

"I shall take you to your quaters, Gracie." Chekov said with a friendly tone.

"Cпасибо сокр, Chekov." I whispered, and took his arm. He picked up my backs, carring them to the best of his advantage until I took some of them from him. He chuckled nervously, but led me to my room.

"So, what do you do in your spare time, Gracie?" Chekov asked after he helped me unpack.

"I write, read, listen to music, sing, dance, and study up on my Navigation." I replied. "What about you?"

"Wery interesting, Gracie." Chekov commented. "I just read and listen to Russian music in my spare time."

"That's good! We have some things in common, then!" I cheered. He smiled big when I smiled. I am contagious, I guess. I can even make my dad smile every once in a while.

"Do you watch T.V.?" Chekov tilted his head to the side in question.

"Of course! X-Men and cartoons--like X-Men Evolution--are my favorites!" My face, I swear, must have lit up like a Sun. This, I kind of fear, is the beginning of a wonderful friendship. I've never had a close friend before, so he'll be my first.


	3. Hero So High, I Can Hear Heaven

Hero (So High, I Can Hear Heaven)

"Keptin, we're above Allistair. Who will beam down?" Chekov sounded really hopeful to go on this mission. We're trying to get as many Federation planets to join us if we need back up troops. I've only been down once, and the planet people seemed to like me.

"Mr. Chekov, Ms. McCoy, Mr. Spock, and I shall go. Sulu, you've got the con." I smiled. Again, I'm going. This time Chekov is coming. I didn't particularly like when Mr. Spock asked so many "personal queries". He mostly asked about my relationship with Chekov. I never wanted to answer, but with a Vulcan, you cannot lie without them catching you. He noticed I've always been different, but he can't explain it without asking me why my aura is different. When he looks at me, he says, it looks like I have wings. That is a fact, and that's why my mother adopted me. She didn't care that I was different, she cared because they'd throw me on the streets if someone didn't adopt the only sixteen-year-old at the orphanage.

"Gracie, I'm glad you're coming." Chekov wrapped a friendly arm around my waist and pulled me along.

"Thank you, Chekov." I laughed, more like a loud giggle, and walked forward so he didn't have to drag me. Chekov seemed to like my laugh and tried to make me do it again, which resulted in me holding my sides on the Transporter pad. Jim rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Scotty, Energize." Jim ordered. A blinding light surrounded me, and we were beamed down onto the planet's surface.

"Eindringlinge!" (German for Intruders) Someone yelled and I gasped. By instinct of fearing for my life, my wings spread from my uniform. Jim and the group gasped and Chekov jumped away from me. A phaser shot off a round, and that round went through my left wing.

"AH! MY WING!" I screamed, falling to the ground and clutching the bleeding, injured body part. "Its broken, Jim." Another shot went through my side, another in my shoulder.

"BEAM US UP, SCOTTY! NOW!" Jim yelled. Chekov ran to my side, shooting the enemy with his own phaser. The light surrounded us again, but I crashed onto the platform this time. "Bones, we have a level seven emergency in the Transporter Room. Get here quickly, it's your daughter. She got shot by the enemy Klingons that have, apparently, inhabited the planet. Sulu, get us into warp six and chart a course for the closest Starfleet base."

"Jim! What happened to my daughter?" Dad barked, scanning me with his medical scanner. "Your wing's broken, three ribs are too, and you're bleeding badly from your right shoulder."

"Dad, I think I know what happened and what's broken!" I snapped. He collected me into his arms, and from there everything was just fast. I found myself in the Sick Bay on a medical bed with an IV in my arm and a breathing mask on my face. Chekov's sad blue eyes looked down at me while he held my hand. My dad wrapped up my shoulder and wing, and surgically taped my ribs back on their usual places. "Chekov, I don't think I'll make it. I'm so high in death, I feel like I can hear Heaven calling me."

"No! You cannot go now! I need you, Gracie. Please, don't leave me! I love you, Gracie. Please." My vision began to fail, so I grasped Chekov's shoulders, despite the pain, and kissed him. He kissed back, holding me gently, but tightly enough to know I'm in his arms.

"Your my Hero, Chekov. I love you, too." And then, my eyes closed for the final time.

.....CLIFFHANGER!!! You seriously think I'd kill off Bones's daughter? The reason no one wanted Grace was because of her wings. She's kind of a mutant, and I thought it up when I was listening to Hero by Nickleback...I know it's strange but I had also been watching X-Men: The Last Stand, and Warren Worthington III alias Angel gave me the idea, too. Everything I have mentioned, including Star Trek characters, belong to their rightful creators...even though I wish I could own Bones, Spock, and Chekov...that'd be awesome!


	4. Broken Wings

Broken Wings

"No, Gracie. No." I could hear Chekov crying and sobs immediately racked my sore body.

"Chekov, you gonna cry and I'll cry!" I muttered. I was hugged by strong arms, and felt none of the pain I expected to have. I hugged Chekov back and took a deep breath. "I'm here, Chekov. I'm here. Shh. Don't cry, please." I rubbed his back just as my parents came in. My mom freaked and hugged me nearly to death along with poor Chekov. Dad actually started to cry and said something about Chekov staying even though the entire crew thought I was dead. Really, my dad cried. I'm not playing around with Leonard H. McCoy crying. Chekov looked at me and looked to my lips for permission to kiss them. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his in a mildly heated kiss. He smiled gleefully and kissed back while softly stroking my broken wing. It didn't hurt, but it tickled. I shivered under his soft, gentle strokes as we kissed. My parents sighed, happy it's not like their first kiss. I've been told by mom that dad pinned her to the wall as they made out heavily. Hmmm.....I opened my lips, and Chekov responded by slipping his tongue between them. I moaned softly, it felt so right. He drew back, looking around the room. My parents were gone.

"I love you, Gracie. I'm glad I was able to help your dad by keeping you calm. I thought you were alive while eweryone else thought you were dead." This made his blue eyes well up with tears again. "But I made sure your parents beliewed it, too."

"Thank you. Take my broken wing and concentrate on healing it. Believe you can heal it, Chekov."

"But--"

"No buts, do it." I ordered. He nodded, kissing my forehead before gently putting his hands on my broken wing, and he concentrated. The wing began to glow a Heavenly gold, signaling it was healing. He truly was believing in healing me. My ribs cracked back together, and my shoulder wound healed, too.

"There." He whispered, facing me. We kissed again, but it was short. I was released from the Sick Bay later that day amazingly. Dad and Mom made me go get something to eat with Chekov and I told him it's gonna be our first date. We laughed, talked, and slowly fell more and more in love. I could tell because of the way he tried to make me laugh, and his eyes sparkled when I did. He listened when I talked. I listened when he talked, and smiled and laughed at appropriate times. My broken wing, and broken heart from four years ago, are finally fixed.

FINALE!!! I'll make a one shot for this couple, but nothing else shall be done...Muhahaha! Ok, bad evil laugh...anyway, Hope you liked this story! ^.^


	5. Burning Up ChekovOC One Shot

Burning Up (ChekovOC One Shot)

Chekov and I were on shoreleave when the Jonas Brothers came to town. I begged my mom and dad to let me go as long as Chekov was with me. They agreed, but only if Chekov would go. Chekov grinned like as if I was going to have his child, which might be a possibility in the future. He came along and so did some of the younger members of the crew. They had different seats than us, though. This is our second date! I'm so excited! Chekov looks so wonderful in his JB band tee, jeans, and Converse I bought him three days ago.

"We need two fans for this song, perferably a couple!" Joe Jonas yelled into the microphone. Chekov raised his hand so quick I'm sure he'd win a quick-draw in Texas. Joe noticed how fast Chekov's hand had been and pointed us out. "The kid with the curly hair and his girl!" We jogged down the steps and were met by a gaurd--Big Rob--and he explained which song they were going to play.

"This is their first time doing this. They're going to play Burning Up, and want you to sing with them. Think you can do it?" I looked at Chekov fearfully. This was a colloseum with thousands upon thousands of people in it, and I'm going to sing in front of them? Oh, I think I'm going to faint. Chekov brought me close and whispered into my ear, "Just look at me, Gracie. Don't worry about the crowd, just me." I nodded to him, then to Big Rob. He led us onstage, then left us to the boys.

"What's your names?" Joe asked.

"Pavel Andreievich Chekov, but just call me Chekov."

"Grace McCoy." Joe nodded, then repeated our names, and requested the crowd to clap as he handed us the microphones we'd use. My heartbeat felt like it was going to burn a hole in my chest, but I concentrated on Chekov. Nick started on the drums, then the guitars and strings. I watched Kevin and Joe go to a couple of drums, and they began to slam them. Water flew up from the drums, soaking the brothers. Then, we all began to sing along with the three brothers. Chekov had a hard time because of his Russian accent, so he quit and watched me. The Jonas' seemed to notice his loving look, and my wide, bright smile. At the end of the song, they gave us signed posters and three T-shirts each. "Hey, Chekov?" He looked at me questioningly. "I'm burnin' up for you, baby." I laughed, and he smiled. He laughed also, and warpped me in his arms.


End file.
